


By the Watercooler

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Smut, all i write is smut, but a lot, especially with these two, fight me, well not all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack convinces Karen to give him the part in her commercial.





	By the Watercooler

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Went to a Garden Potty".

"No one in the world would believe you're straight!"

Jack stared down at Karen, confusion written all over his face. 

She continued, amused. "You're as gay as a clutch purse on Tony night. You fell out of the gay tree, hitting every gay branch on the way down. And you landed on a gay guy... and ya did him."

Jack couldn't help but smile at that. It was true.

"No, no, honey. You're gayness can be seen from space!" She raised her arms up in emphasis. "Why you're so gay-"

Jack grabbed her around her waist and dipped her, planting a kiss on her unsuspecting lips. When he pulled away, he expected to see the dazed look Karen always had in her eyes when he kissed her, but as he looked down, he was surprised to see an unimpressed expression in her dark hazel eyes. 

"Nope, sorry." She pushed at him until he stood back up, releasing her from his grip. She walked over to the mirror to fix her hair and lipstick, which smeared from his kiss. "Not gonna work." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "You really think you can seduce me into giving you a part?" She rolled her eyes and went back to her task of fixing her makeup. "Honestly, honey, you-" Her words caught in her throat when she felt his lips at the base of her neck. His arms encircled her waist and he slid his hands up, cupping her breasts roughly in his large hands. Karen bit her lip to keep from moaning, trying to remain stoic even though every fiber in her being was on fire. She watched their reflection in the mirror, the sight turning her on even more. He trailed his lips up the side of her neck, a smirk on his lips when she subconsciously tilted her head to the side. Just as she felt her eyes fluttering closed, she snapped them back open, remembering she was trying to resist him. "Jack, you might as well quit while you're a-" His tongue darted out and licked up her neck to her ear, sliding it inside at the same time as his fingers tweaked her nipples. Karen couldn't contain the moan this time. He knees buckled and her head fell against his shoulder as her eyes rolled back. 

"You don't think I could play straight?" he breathed into her ear. "I'll prove it." He grabbed her by the hips and spun her around. In one swift motion he attached his mouth to hers and lifted her up, setting her on the small table sitting under the mirror. He spread her legs and moved her dress up to her waist and yanked her panties off her body. 

"Oh God," Karen exclaimed, parting her lips from his. She noticed Jack unbuckling his pants and she had to close her eyes, the image too much for her to handle. She licked her lips, her breathing labored and heavy. She heard the sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor and then felt him move between her legs. His hands gripped her thighs and spread her knees further apart and he entered her. She cried out, the sound drowning out Jack's moan. He thrust quick and hard into her, the force causing Karen to hit the back of her head against the mirror. She wasn't sure, but she swore she heard the glass break. She placed her hands at her sides on the table, using the leverage to lift her hips and rock them up as he moved in and out of her faster and faster. 

"Look at me," he said forcefully.

Karen's eyebrows knit together and she shook her head in protest.

Jack pulled out slowly and then entered her harder than before and Karen screamed, her eyes popping open wide. Her pleasure seemed to increase tenfold as he hit a new depth inside of her and she locked her eyes on his just as her orgasm began to rip through her. A succession of cries growing higher and higher in pitch were escaping her and then she wailed, her body shaking uncontrollably and her muscles stiff. 

"Karen!" Jack cried out as he came.

His voice was muffled, distant. She heard her name again, his voice getting louder and louder. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Jack. He was looking at her with concern and she blinked rapidly at him, confused. "Jack?"

Jack stood up from his crouched position next to her desk with amusement in his eyes. "You scared me there," he told her as she sat up, looking around the office. "It usually doesn't take you that long to wake up from one of your blackouts."

Karen continued to stare at him in bewilderment. "Blackouts?" She licked her dry lips and looked down at herself, noting the pantsuit she was wearing. What happened to her dress? "What about the commercial?"

"Commercial?" Jack repeated, frowning at her. 

"For the mattresses?"

Jack smiled and let out a short laugh. "Silly!" he exclaimed. "We shot that commercial days ago! Don't you remember?"

Karen felt the heat rising in her cheeks and her heart beat speed up. "Oh, yeah!" She waved it off. "Sorry, honey, I'm not really feeling well." She stood up and gathered her things and then walked over to the water cooler to grab a drink. 

"Aww," Jack pouted. "No shopping then?"

Karen chugged the cup of water and shook her head. "Not today, honey. I think I'm gonna go home and lie down."

"Okay, Kare," he sighed. He leaned down and kiss her chastely. "Oops, I messed up your lipstick."

She ignored the butterflies in her stomach from his touch and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, honey. I'll just reapply before I head out."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kare!" Jack called as he strolled out of the office.

Karen deflated, placing a hand to her forehead. She sighed in frustration and cursed her body for reacting so poorly to her new meds. She knew the side effects said ' _vivid dreams_ ', but holy shit. It really felt like she was right there with Jack. She could still feel him thrusting inside of her, feel his breath on her neck, his hands on her body. She shuddered and tried to erase the images from her mind. She would deal with her arousal later when she was at home with a nice bottle of wine and her trusty vibrator. She walked over to the mirror after fishing her lipstick from her purse and paused, dropping the tube to the floor as she stared at the wall in shock.

The mirror was broken.


End file.
